<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast by caslinproductions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986056">Breakfast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions'>caslinproductions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caslinproductions/pseuds/caslinproductions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>W H E W. Originally written November 2020.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>W H E W. Originally written November 2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mel slowly comes to consciousness and it takes them a moment to place the heavy, muscular arm draped around their waist and the soft breaths tickling the back of their head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You stayed," they whisper with a small smile. They hear a slow inhale as the weight behind them begins to stir and they feel a kiss being pressed into the back of their neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course I did," he replies, his voice still thick with sleep. He tightens his arm around their waist, pulling them closer. "And it's still too early. Go back to sleep, Gorgeous."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Heath pulls them closer, they feel something hard against their backside and their smile widens. They shift their body so they're now facing him, and, still smiling, they guide his hand past their hips, to the wetness that has started to build between their legs. "Too late," they murmur as they look up at him. "I'm awake now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Heath's mouth is on theirs, lazily kissing them as his fingers easily find their way to Mel's center, eliciting a soft gasp. Mel reaches down to begin stroking him, long and slow, as their other hand grasps at his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His fingers continue to deftly work and they have to bite down on his collarbone to muffle a loud moan. This seems to send him into a frenzy because in an instant he is on top of them, using his knee to nudge open their legs. "Do you want me to fuck you?" he growls, his teeth grazing against Mel's ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, please," Mel hisses as Heath's mouth finds the meat of their shoulder and he lets his teeth sink in just enough to bring droplets of blood to the surface of their skin. "I'm sorry, but are you trying to leave a bruise on purpose, Mister?" they ask as his tongue replaces his teeth and he hungrily laps up the blood before it smears into the sheets. He winks at them as he pulls their leg up to wrap it around his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel's breath catches as Heath grips their sides and buries himself inside them with a snap of his hips. "Fuck," Mel pants as their hands grab at the sheets, the headboard, anything to keep themselves grounded. He repeats this motion a few more times before picking up the pace and making his thrusts more rhythmic. Mel pinches and teases their nipples, their breathing becoming more rapid and erratic as they near the edge of release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They're nearly there when they feel Heath tap on their thigh three times, and in one fluid motion, Mel finds themselves up on his lap. They wrap both legs tightly around his waist before hugging themselves against his torso as they slowly rock their hips to meet his continued thrusts, letting their body build back up to climax. After a few moments, Mel leans their head to one side, offering their neck to Heath. "You sure?" they hear him whisper as his lips brush against the now tender spot on their shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I insist," Mel responds, their voice firm despite the fact that they once again found themselves on the verge of unraveling. Heath kisses along the side of their neck, searching for the perfect spot, before slowly sinking his fangs into their flesh. The pain is brief, like being pricked with a needle, but the ecstasy that follows is absolute bliss in its purest form and is enough to finally bring Mel to orgasm. They press their mouth into the crook of Heath's neck to stifle their cries as their body relaxes against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heath withdraws his mouth from Mel's neck and they can feel the warmth of their blood beginning to trickle down their front. They loosen their hold on his upper body and look up to fully take in the sight of Heath. Blood smears around his mouth and rolls down his chin as he eyes the crimson trail that was now catching on Mel's erect nipple. He dips his head and takes it into his mouth, his tongue flicking across the sensitive nerves causing Mel to arch their back toward him with a sharp gasp. Heath then follows the trail of blood back up to the punctures in their neck, leaving an even bloodier stain across their chest. His mouth finds the spot once more and he begins suckling, slowly, savoring every bit of their essence that he draws out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he pulls his head away and grins as he looks Mel in the eyes. Fresh blood lingers on his teeth and soaks his lips as he asks, "Messy enough for you, Gorgeous?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not quite," Mel smirks before they grab both sides of his face and pull him in for a kiss, the blood causing his mouth to slide against theirs with ease, leaving a crimson stain across their lips. "Much better," Mel coos as they pat the side of Heath's face. They then carefully climb off his lap and let their body fall back on the mattress with a contented sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for indulging me," they say to Heath with a soft smile as he moves to lay down next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Happy to oblige, within reason. Now," he says as he rears his hand back and brings it down on the side of Mel's thigh with a loud smack. "We need to get you cleaned up so I can take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out for breakfast."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Legit?" Mel asks, their small smile now spreading into a grin. Heath nods and Mel immediately jumps out of bed, grabs Heath by the hand and pulls him along to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He locks the door behind them and leans against the wall, eyeing Mel as they turn on the shower and wait for the water to warm up. Having spent most of the morning devoting all his attention to Mel, he had neglected to fully tend to his own pleasure and was now realizing he was still rock hard. Mel had noticed too, and with a raised eyebrow and knowing smirk, they carefully led him into the shower with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mel promptly sank to their knees and eagerly took Heath into their mouth without a word. He was already so close that he had to lean against the wall to keep his legs from buckling under him as they bobbed their head and swirled their tongue, hitting all the sensitive spots. Moments later, as the warm water spilled over the two of them, Heath found himself coming completely undone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>